


Anything

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actor Jensen Ackles, Flight Attendant Jared Padalecki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jared has been requested to work the first class on a flight from LA to Austin.





	Anything

“Padalecki, your shift is changing.  It’s been requested that you work the LA-Austin route in first class on Friday.  Mark that down.”

It was those simple orders that Jared had heard the week prior, after he’d already gotten his schedule.  He’d never heard of anyone being requested for a route, but he took it in stride.  Whatever his manager told him worked for him.

Jared put his bags into the compartment made for flight attendants’ things, the small carry-on holding only the essentials.  Jared had been a flight attendant for long enough now to know that he didn’t really need much for a shift, only a couple changes of underclothes, toothbrush/toothpaste/deodorant, and a happy attitude.  He slept when he could, but he also had a tablet with a few books on it.  

The other attendants arrived at the plane a few minutes later as Jared was checking the inventory.  They were still due to receive a palate of drinks and maybe one of pretzels, depending on what was behind these other things in the compartment.  

An hour later, plane re-fueled and inventory checked, Jared let himself wonder once more about his manager’s words.  He had been requested to work this flight – by whom?  Sure, he knew the other flight crew members, both attendants and pilots, but he wasn’t particularly friendly with any of them.  He didn’t think other employees would have that much pull with the schedule, anyway.

More specifically, he’d been requested to work first class for this flight.  Maybe it was one of the VIP flight members?  Was there going to be a passenger on this flight that he knew?  Was a friend of his pulling a trick on him?  

He couldn’t think of anyone he knew who would do that, let alone be in LA to fly anywhere, anyway.

Whatever, Jared thought.  He had a job to do, he didn’t need to be distracted by the questions floating around in his head.

Boarding began and Jared started prepping the pre-flight drinks and snacks for first class.  This was a relatively small plane, with only ten first class seats.  There was one seat on each side, so it was an easy group to be in charge of.  First class attendants only had to worry about the first class, unless there was an emergency.

When the tray of water, warm towels, and assortment of snacks was ready, Jared began serving.  The first two seats were filled by an elderly couple, neither of whom Jared recognized.  They both asked for drinks, obviously used to first class, and Jared let them know he’d back with their orders after takeoff.

The next row had a businessman – suit, newspaper, and gelled hair – on one side and a very pregnant woman on the other side.  The businessman waved Jared away without a glance, obviously used to flying and knowing what he did and did not want.

The pregnant woman was very thankful, probably not used to first class.  Jared smiled at her and let her know to ask him if she needed anything at all, to which she was very grateful.  He was thinking over all of the special precautions for in-flight pregnant quirks as he served the next two rows of people.  He wanted to make sure to be ready for anything, including a false or real labor mid-air.

The final row had a bald man, larger build, on one side.  He looked Jared up and down, making Jared a little nervous, before smiling friendly-like and asking for a soda.  Jared smiled at him as he nodded, hoping he wasn’t the one who’d requested Jared be on this flight.

The bald man’s eyes were still on Jared as he turned across the row, seeing his last passenger.  He was achingly familiar, Jared realized, even behind his large sunglasses and hat.

Jensen Ackles, the actor who had blown to stardom when he’d landed a huge role as an Avenger in the MCU, was sitting in the final seat of first class.  Jensen had been on Jared’s flights before, Jared doing his best not to fan out and act any differently toward him than anyone else.  He figured that’s all Jensen needed – to be stuck on a plane with a fanboy flight attendant.

Jared greeted Jensen kindly, offering him the tray.  “Would you like your regular whiskey?” Jared asked as Jensen took the towel, knowing that Jensen enjoyed a harder drink in the air.

Jensen looked up at Jared, still through the sunglasses, the corner of his mouth quirking up just a tad.  “That would be great, thank you, Jared.”

Jared had to turn around before he melted right there.  Jensen Ackles knew his name.  Jensen Ackles just smiled (kind of) at him.  

Jensen Ackles was probably the one who requested Jared be on this flight.

Jared was surprised at himself that he was able to remember all of the drink orders from the other passengers in first class, with the way Jensen had gotten him so flustered.  He prepared the drinks in his cubby, storing them while he mimed his way through the safety speech.  

Jared’s hands were shaking as he quickly and efficiently cleared the wet towels and waters from his passengers while they taxied down the runway, giving Jensen a nod in response to his “Thank you.”

The time it took for the plane to take off and reach altitude was enough to calm Jared’s nerves.  He was going to be in flight with Jensen and the other nine first class passengers for the next few hours; he needed to keep his calm, professional composure.  He could do this.  Jensen Ackles knowing his name didn’t mean squat, in the long run.

As soon as it was safe, Jared got up to finish and serve drinks, checking with each passenger in turn.  The pregnant woman was clutching her armrests tightly, so Jared spent an extra moment with her, offering her some calming oils. 

She was incredibly grateful as he pulled the lavender and vetiver bottles from his pocket, dabbing a couple drops on each of her shirt sleeves.  He warned her not to over-sniff, but let her know that both scents were an all-natural way to help her stay calm during the flight.

The oils distracted Jared enough that the next thing he knew, he was offering Jensen his whiskey.  He’d taken his sunglasses off, letting Jared get a glimpse of his bright green eyes.

“You did really well with her,” Jensen said, motioning forward to the pregnant woman.  “Impressive, really.”

Jared shrugged, smiling.  “Ready for anything, that’s my motto.”  Jensen nodded, taking a taste of his whiskey.  

Jared turned back to the front of first class, missing the, “Anything?” that Jensen repeated to himself.  Little did Jared know, Jensen had a question for him after the flight that might change Jared’s entire life, if Jensen could let himself hope for the best.


End file.
